Thursday Nights
by Frooty-Looop
Summary: Robbie knows Cat is just his friend, one of his best friends. But there are times when even he can't deny he wants to be more than just friends. Those times feel so true during their movie nights on Thursdays.Little angsty,ONESHOT, Read'n'Review please.


**Hey guys and girls. I'm soo excited by the response I got from you all with the oneshot I posted last time. Thank you all so much for the reviews, they all meant a lot for me. And as I am currently very obsessed with Cabbie, I've been getting all sorts of ideas in my head for fanfics I'm thinking about writing. So here's another oneshot I wrote whilst I was meant to be writing another politics essay. While I own the story, you all know, Dan Schneider owns Cat, Robbie and Rex and any other Victorious references. Hope you all enjoy this one too. Read and review please, you guys are awesome**

**~ Frooty Looop.**

**Thursday Nights**

Sometimes he can get snappy. He knows that. He thinks everyone else but Cat knows that when Rex makes some obnoxious remark, it's just Robbie extending what he wants to say. But try explaining that to her. She really believes that he never says anything mean to her. Rex is the mean one, and he's lucky to have Robbie as such a good friend, she usually explains to him after the puppet says something extremely harsh and Robbie has apologised for the hundredth time.

It never takes too long to make her happy again. A swift apology and a swifter mood change, is the deal with Robbie/Rex and Cat. But Robbie feels guilty…so guilty when he sees her smile at him straight after he makes her eyes glitter with tears just moments ago. She forgives and forgets but he doesn't forget, or necessarily forgive Rex for being mean to **her** of all people.

Not when she's been one of his only friends who listens to him and his sometimes far-fetched ideas. Not when she's there every Thursday keeping her end of their movie night promise even when she's been offered out to a date with some "hot" football jerk from another school. Not when she genuinely treats Rex like the important part of Robbie's life he is. And especially not when she always saves him some of those red velvet cupcakes she loves to bake herself when she's upset (or just when she gets the regular cravings for it) even though she can be very stingy with how many of those she hands out to everyone else.

Rex could tear into anyone else in the group and Robbie would offer an apology and let it slide. But when it comes to Cat…well Rex usually gets a timeout which goes longer than usual. That always confuses Cat. She's usually the one who asks about Rex and tells Robbie to bring him out again or he'll miss whatever movie they're watching or because there are only two cupcakes left and she won't be able to save him any. She **genuinely** worries about Rex not wanting to be friends with her. Robbie nearly always had a hard time getting people to befriend **him** let alone worry about them making an impression on his alter ego.

And at those times, Robbie grins and feels a little mushy inside because he can't stop wondering how she lets things slide so easily. Yeah he thinks that it might be because of her bipolarity, but he knows it's mostly because of who she is. Cat doesn't hold a grudge and is pretty much incapable of even strongly disliking anyone let alone hating anyone. He usually likes to explain it best as Jade being to Cat what hell must be to heaven and what day must be to night. He'd never actually say that to Jade though, she'd probably have him buried **in** hell before he finishes the sentence if he ever tried.

He doesn't go into detail about why Cat is a good friend with the rest of the group anyway because they would just look at him weirdly and share those infuriating looks people do when they all have some sort of communal secret only he doesn't know about. And he kind of finds it weird how none of them invite themselves into Cat and Robbie's usual Thursday- nights- out- to- the- movies because more often than not nothing involving just one member of the group (or two) is kept exclusive. The whole group joins in eventually. Robbie's pretty sure he even heard Andre fleetingly refer to their Thursday movie nights as a date once, to which he had Rex give him some short snappy retort (therefore somehow leading the whole conversation down the path of purple sneakers, meddling puppets and offensive terms).

Robbie probably shouldn't be so defensive about it. So what if their friends think Thursdays are some kind of "date night?" They're usually just kidding around…and anyways, it's not like he and Cat really consider it a 'date' when they head down to the local cinema. They don't dress up for it, they don't buy expensive presents for each other for the night and they sure as hell don't act like they're coy strangers about to embark on some epic romance (they usually have popcorn fights and he can't even remember if he ever held the door for her when they've walked into cinemas or the coffee shops).

But sometimes, Robbie has to admit, it feels like they do things he wouldn't usually do with their other friends while hanging out. Like when they're right in the middle of the movie and they're both settled, Cat usually snuggles into his side of the seat so that her head is resting on his arm. And when they're watching some sappy rom-com (her choice **not** his) sometimes he turns to her to roll his eyes at the scene but she gives him an extra cheerful smile and instead of scowling like he'd planned to (and really wanted to because seriously who was that Channing Tatum guy trying to fool by spewing cliché lines whilst wearing tights?) he smiles back really softly.

And although he'd never tell anyone else, when he drops her home and she gives him a hug goodnight and pecks him on the cheek, he's half a second away from pulling her back to kiss her like he doesn't believe he has the guts to.

Yet he doesn't. Because that's the problem with him- he doesn't have the guts to act on those impulsive moments when he thinks he might want her as someone more than just a friend. He's just Robbie, and she's Cat, the amazing girl who's got a line of guys waiting to woo her with their abs and gelled hair and their load of pure guts and bravado.

So he just lets her go out on dates with those guys, guys who don't even get why she'd dye her hair the same colour as her favourite food. Guys who don't know how to keep her smiling through the sad parts of movies (**he** always knows **exactly** when to start the popcorn fights) and who end up leaving her wondering if she was really that bad a date just because she tried to impress the guy with her baby lamb impression.

Robbie just sits on the sidelines as his best friend gets hurt and picks herself up all over again. He waits for her to come to him on those Thursdays so he can make her laugh and smile again. So he can show her how he gets her, how he understands her more than most people do (he can't say he understands her completely because it's Cat and only she understands herself completely).

And on those days when they're at school with their friends, or wrapped up in those teenage angst hours at school, trying to make it or break it finally as an aspiring actor, he lets Rex say something mean. Sometimes it's only because he wants to stop feeling the way he does about her. He wants to distance himself from her so he can say he doesn't care if she goes out with the jerks who leave her a little less happy when Robbie meets her again on Thursdays.

He wants to be able to pretend he thinks she's just an airhead and she doesn't really make him want to learn to be nicer and confident all at the same time. It doesn't matter then, that he's already resigned himself to knowing deep inside that no matter what happen he'll always care about her.

Because when those Thursdays come around - when she kisses him on the cheek and tells him how he's always making her laugh, he can't distance himself from her no matter how hard he tries. And he goes back home to yell at Rex for being mean before.

On those days Robbie waits for her and sometimes he hugs her before she even says hi. Because who knows, maybe one day when he hugs her that tightly, she'll feel how sorry he is, how much tighter the hugs for her are than for anyone else. Maybe she'll start to feel as dazed as he does. That's what makes Robbie wait for her. Why he keeps his end of their Thursday-movie-nights deal no matter whether its rain, hail or shine in his heart or hers.

The End

**So that was it, and I hoped you liked it. I'm not sure what Robbie and Cat really get up to on Thursday nights because for some strange reason, my comp won't let me access The Slap where I figured I should be able to scope out what these characters get up to on school nights with or without each other. So I thought I'd just pretend The Slap or the show itself hasn't hinted anything about Cat and Robbie's usual way to spend Thursdays, letting me send them on movie dates lol. Anyways, hope you liked it, please review to let me know. Love you all, **

** Frooty Looop.**


End file.
